Asahina Mirai/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ chính thức/Tranh vẽ 01_slide06.png|Hồ sơ của Asahina Mirai trong đồng phục Trường học Phép thuật của cô từ website của Toei AsahinaMiraiToei.png|Bản vẽ chính thức của Asahina Mirai từ website của Toei MiracleToei.png|Bản vẽ chính thức của Cure Miracle từ website của Toei RubyStyleMiracleToei.png|Bản vẽ chính thức Ruby Style của Miracle từ website của Toei SapphireStyeMiracleToei.png|Bản vẽ chính thức Sapphire Style của Miracle từ website của Toei TopazStyleMiracleToei.png|Bản vẽ chính thức Topaz Style của Miracle từ website của Toei 01_slide07.png|Hồ sơ của Asahina Mirai trong bộ đồng phục học sinh của cô từ website của Toei miraischoolstyle.png|Hồ sơ thứ 2 của Mirai trong bộ đồng phục học sinh từ website của Asahi img_closet-uniform02.png|Bộ đồng phục học sinh của Mirai website của Asahi MiraiSpringStyle.png|Hồ sơ trang phục Mùa xuân của Mirai từ website của Asahi CurMiracle.png|Bản vẽ chính thức của Cure Miracle từ website của Asahi MiracleAsahi.png|Hồ sơ của Cure Miracle từ website của Asahi CureMiracleHeader.png|Cure Miracle từ website của Toei MiracleRubyAsahi.png|Hồ sơ Ruby Style của Miracle từ website của Asahi MiracleSapphireAsahi.png|Hồ sơ Sapphire Style của Miracle từ website của Asahi MiracleTopazAsahi.png|Hồ sơ Topaz Style của Miracle từ website của Asahi MiracleAlexandrite.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Miracle trong dạng biến hình Alexandrite Style của cô Cure Miracle AllStar Super.png|Thiết kế chính thức cho Super Cure Miracle cho Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! c01_1_main (1).png|Hồ sơ của Cure Miracle từ Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Miracle in her Alexandrite Style official art from Toei Website.png|Bản vẽ chính thức của Cure Miracle trong Alexandrite Style của cô từ website của Toei MiraiMovieProfile.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Mirai/Cure Miracle từ bộ phim điện ảnh Miracle Alexandrite Header.png|Cure Miracle trong dạng biến hình Alexandrite Style từ tiêu đề website của Toei Cure_Miracle_Full_Stance.png|Bản vẽ chính thức của Cure Miracle từ phim điện ảnh Cure_Miracle_All_Stars .png|Bản vẽ chính thức của Cure Miracle Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Adult Mirai and Riko.png|Bản vẽ sơ phác của Mirai và Riko trưởng thành Img chara 02 01.png|Hồ sơ của Cure Miracle Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Asahina Mirai Casual Movie BD.jpg|Hồ sơ Asahina Mirai trong trang phục bình thường từ bộ phim điện ảnh BD Asahina Mirai Festival Movie BD.jpg|Hồ sơ Asahina Mirai trong trang phục lễ hội từ bộ phim điện ảnh BD Thực tế cuộc sống Asahina Mirai (1) Where the think your going on this night.png|Mirai cố gắng lẻn ra ngoài (2) I Saw somthing flying under the full moon.png|Mirai nói với mẹ cô rằng cô đã nhìn thấy một cái gì đó (6) Asahina Looking in her grandmother chest fill of gems and pendants.png|Mirai nhìn xuyên qua chiếc hộp của bà ngoại đầy những mặt dây chuyền và đồ trang sức (7) Asahina Seeing the Pink Gem Pendant.png|Mirai thấy chiếc mặt dây chuyền màu hồng (14) Asahina Seeing Rico.png|Mirai nhì thấy Riko (16) is That Really Magic.png|Mirai tự hỏi nếu đó là phép thuật (17) My Name is Asahina Mirai.png|Mirai giới thiệu bản thân mình vói Riko Mirai holding onto the broom.jpg|Mirai bám vào Chiếc chổi Phép thuật Mirai's Linkle Stone Dia as a pendan.jpg|Mặt dây chuyền của Mirai phản ứng với cảm xúc của cô (23) you have one as well.png|Mặt dây chuyền Mirai của phản ứng với mặt dây chuyền của Riko Mirai and Riko riding the broom stick.jpg|Mirai bay trên Chiếc chổi Phép thuật với Riko và Mofurun (24) Rico and Mirari Eating Lunch.png|Mirai và Riko ăn trưa (25) Please Teach me magic.png|Mirai hỏi Riko dạy phép thuật cho cô (28) Can you make my bear Talk.png|Mirai hỏi Riko làm sao để Mofurun có thể nói chuyện (29) so what is this Gem.png|Mirai hỏi Riko về mặt dây chuyền của cô (31) Rico and Mirari take the eyecatch.png|Mirai nhận thấy Batty đang đuổi theo Riko MiraiRikoEscape.jpg|Mirai và Riko thoát khỏi Batty Riko Catching Mofurun.jpg|Mirai trên cây chổi như Riko cứu Mofurun Mirai catches Riko after she falls.jpg|Mirai bắt lấy Riko Mirai with broomstick.jpg|Mirai nắm giữ cây chổi sau khi rơi xuống Mirai Cure Up Rapapa.jpg|Mirai nói lên câu thần chú để thử và làm cho Yokubaru rời đi Batty watches as they chant the spell.jpg|Mirai nói lên câu thần chú với Riko Mirai and Riko's Linkle Stones.jpg|Mặt dây chuyền của Mirai trở thành Linkle Stone Dia Mirai and Riko.jpg|Mirai và Riko sau khi chuyển đổi Mirai hugs Mofurun.jpg|Mirai ôm lấy Mofurun sau trận đấu đầu tiên của họ Mirai and Riko try to find out how Mofurun came to life.jpg|Mirai hào hứng đi đến Thế giới Phép thuật với Riko Riko with her card.jpg|Mirai cùng với Riko tại nhà ga xe lửa The Cures get transported to the Magic School's train station.jpg|Mirai đằng sau Riko như họ rời đi cho Thế giới Phép thuật Mirai following Riko.jpg|Mirai đi theo Riko vào Thế giới Phép thuật Mirai receving her wand.png|Mirai nhận được Cây đũa Phép thuật của cô ấy Mirai in her school uniform.png|Mirai trong bộ trang phục Trường học Phép thuật Riko and Mirai with their new brooms.png|Các cô gái với những Cây chổi Phép thuật mới Mirai and Riko watching the pegasuses.jpg|Mirai và Riko với một số chú thiên mã Mirai holding Riko broom.png|Mirai được bắt lấy bởi Riko trước khi cô có thể rớt xuống Mirai cant find broom.png|Mirai không thể tìm thấy cây chổi của mình YoungMiraiAndMofu.jpg|Mirai nhỏ nhặt Mofurun lên Riko encoring Mirai.png|Mirai nhìn thấy thông điệp của Riko trên bầu trời Mirai upset about failing her test.jpg|Mirai lo lắng về việc phải làm bài kiểm tra Mirai using magic to clean the window.png|Mirai sử dụng phép thuật để lau cửa sổ Mirai gets hit by one of the branches.jpg|Mirai sau khi bị đụng chổi Mirai Riko and Mofurun react to the caterpillar.jpg|Mirai, Riko, và Mofurun sợ hãi bởi những con sâu bướm Mirai and Mofurun eating snacks.png|Mirai và Mofurun ăn vặt The Cures arrive at the fight scene.png|Mirai, Riko, và Mofurun xuất hiện khi đang diễn ra cuộc chiến The Cures suprised at what they saw.png|Mirai, Riko, và Mofurun ngạc nhiên vì những gì họ thấy The door vanished.png|Mirai, Riko, và Mofurun thấy cánh cửa biến mất The Cures and Mofurun suprised at the old Kochou.png|Mirai, Riko, và Mofurun ngạc nhiên bởi thầy Kouchou lớn tuổi Marai and Rico Noticng The Sky.jpg|Mirai và Riko chú ý tới bầu trời tối Mirai getting a hold of Riko.png|Mirai nắm phía trên tay Riko The Cures flying on their brooms.png|Mirai cưỡi chổi với Riko và Mofurun Mirai want to keep searching for Ha-chan.png|Mirai nghe Riko nói Riko questioning Kotoha.png|Mirai và Mofurun lắng nghe Riko hỏi Kotoha Kotoha hugging Mirai and Riko.png|Mirai được ôm bởi Kotoha Kotoha sleeping with Mirai.png|Mirai gặp khó khăn để ngủ với Kotoha Mirai and Kotoha excited.jpg|Mirai và Kotoha phấn khởi khi ra biển Kotoha talking to Mirai.jpg|Mirai lắng nghe Kotoha nói Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Kana.jpg|Mirai với Riko, Kotoha và Kana Mirai, Kotoha and Mofurun landing in the water.jpg|Mirai và Kotoha ở dưới nước Mirai, Kotoha and Mofurun swimming with the fish.jpg|Mirai, Kotoha và Mofurun nhìn đàn cá bơi lội Mirai and Riko lying on their stomachs.jpg|Mirai và Riko nằm sấp sau khi huỷ bỏ câu thần chú của Kotoha Mirai,Kotoha and Riko getting told off from Kyoko.jpg|Mirai, Riko, và Kotoha bị Kyoko mắng Kotoha looking upset.jpg|Mirai, Riko, và Mofurun thấy Kotoha lúng túng Mofurun warning Mirai and Riko.jpg|Mofurun cảnh báo Mirai và Riko Mirai and Riko listening to Mofurun.jpg|Mirai và Riko lắng nghe Mofurun Mirai, Riko and Mofurun eating Kotoha's cookies.jpg|Mirai, Riko and Mofurun eat Kotoha's cookies Mirai and Riko looking for Kotoha.jpg|Mirai and Riko look for Kotoha Riko notices that Kotoha is not in her room.jpg|Riko notices that Kotoha is not in her room as Mirai reaches the top of the stairs Mirai and Riko grab sad Kotoha's hands.jpg|Mirai and Riko hold Kotoha's hands Kotoha raises their hands in the hair.jpg|Kotoha raises Mirai and Riko's hands in the air Mirai and Riko smile at each other.jpg|Mirai smiles at Riko Ha-chan walks with Riko, Mirai and Mofurun.jpg|Mirai walks with Kotoha, Riko and Mofurun Mirai and Riko's necklace glowing.png|Mirai and Riko's necklaces glowing Labut appears in front of Kochou and Mirai.png|Labut appears before Mirai and Kouchou Labut corners Kochou and Mirai.png|Labut corners Mirai and Kouchou (3) Happy Marai.png|Happy Mirai (5) Maho gilrs and the Seniors.png|Mirai and girls with the Senior class (6) Maho Class Together.png|Mirai and her class (8) Marai Hachan and Emily Go off.png|Mirai, Emily and Kotoha go look for the flowers (12) The Girls arrive at the Cave.png|Mirai, Emily and Kotoha arrive at the cave (13) looking for the Right Flowers.png|Mirai, Emily and Kotoha looking for the right flower (15) Marai and Hachan looking at the flowers.png|Mirai and Kotoha with several of the flowers (16) Labut Appears before Marai and Hachan.png|Mirai and Kotoha being found by Labut (19) the trio gets ready to Henshinu.png|The Cures about to transform (40) Ready to Lit the Fireworks.png|Mirai and her classmates ready to light the fireworks (41) Marai is Ready.png|Mirai is ready (42) Cure up rapapa all six.png|The six of them use their wands to start the show (43) Success.png|Mirai, Kotoha and Emily watching the fireworks (51) Marai watching the Fireworks.png|Mirai and Mofurun watch the fireworks MTPC The new power up item.jpg|Mirai and girls find the new power up item MHTP 30.png|Mirai stares at the pentagram Mirai and Riko posing for Jun.jpg|Mirai tries to stay still for Jun Mirai and Riko try to keep till.jpg|Mirai with Riko Mirai and Riko watch in jealousy.jpg|Mirai and Riko watch Mofurun and Kotoha in jealousy Mirai and Riko can rest now.jpg|Mirai can finally rest Mirai, Kotoha, Mofurun and Riko look at Jun's paiting.jpg|Mirai looks at Jun's painting Mirai and Riko are now ballet swans.jpg|Mirai in Swan Lake outfits Mirai yelling at Kotoha to get her down.jpg|Mirai yelling at Kotoha to get her down Mirai and Riko have tea with Liz.jpg|Mirai having tea with Riko and Liz Mirai and Riko gaze up at the sky.jpg|Mirai looks at the sky The gilrs glare at Labut.jpg|Mirai looks at Labut The three girls on the train.jpg|Mirai on the train with the others The girls see the madrins.jpg|Mirai sees the mandarins Mirai looks out the window.jpg|Mirai looks out the window Riko tells the girls that they are trapped.jpg|Mirai nhìn Riko khi cô nói họ đã mắc bẫy Mirai holds onto Kotoha and Riko's hands.jpg|Mirai được Riko và Kotoha nắm tay The Alexandrite enters their hearts.jpg|Linkle Stone Alexandrite được cho vào chiếc rương của Mirai A red orb floats past Mirai's face.jpg|Một quả cầu đỏ rơi trên mặt Mirai 12 objects float above the girls heads.jpg|Mười hai quả cầu bay trên mặt Mirai Cure Miracle Flora Passing The Torch to Miracle.jpg|Flora passing the torch to Miracle (32) Mahou Girls Eyecatch1.png|Cure Miracle in the eyecatch CureMiraclePose.jpg|Cure Miracle's finishing pose MahouTsukaiPrettyCurePose.jpg|The Cures' finishing pose Miracle and Magical after transforming.jpg|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical after they transform The Cures wonder how they transformed.jpg|The Cures surprised after their first transformation Cure Miracle is Born.png|Cure Miracle surprised that she transformed The Cures attacking the Yokubaru.jpg|The Cures attacking the Yokubaru Miracle and Magical attacking together.jpg|Miracle and Magical prepare to hit the Yokubaru together MTPC02 - Cure Miracle and Cure Magical about to kick.png|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical about to kick Miracle saying the incantation.png|Miracle about to perform the spell STOP DARK MAHO Pretty Cure VS Dokurokushe.jpg|Miracle about to hit Dokurokushe with Magical The Cures fighting Dorokushe.png|Miracle getting hit by Dokurokushe's darkness Dokurokushe stops Diamond Eternal.png|Miracle being held by Dokurokushe Miracleand Magical getting hit by the Yokubaru.png|Miracle getting hit by the Yokubaru The Cure's spell did not work.png|Miracle realizes that the spell did not work The Cure looking back at Mofurun.png|Miracle looks back at Mofurun with Magical The Cures watch the Linkle Smartbook glow.png|Miracle and Magical watch the Linkle Smartbook glow with Mofurun Miracle and Magical begin to attack.jpg|Miracle and Magical begins to battle Yamoh Miracle dodges Yamoh's attacl.jpg|Miracle dodges Yamoh's attacks The two girls declare they are storng when they are together.jpg|Miracle declares with Magical that they are stronger together Maho Girls Group Pose.jpg|The Cures' new finishing pose with Felice Cure Miracle covering for her friends.png|Miracle covering the Donyokubaru's attack for her friends Miracle remembreing the good times she spent with her friends.png|Miracle explains the importance of the friends she made Kochou protecting the Cures.png|Kouchou protecting the Cures Miracle sits on her broom.jpg|Miracle sits on her broom Miracle uses her broom to attack.jpg|Miracle uses her broom to attack Labut Miracle uses an attack on Labut.jpg|Miracle uses her spell against Labut The Cures watch in shock.jpg|Miracle watches as the spells don't work Magical is shocked that her spell didn;t work.jpg|Miracle watches once more as Magical's spells fail to work Miracle lies down among the floating rocks.jpg|Miracle lies among the floating rocks Miracle falls.jpg|Miracle reaches for her Magic Wand Miracle looks determined.jpg|Miracle looking determined Miracle is deermined to defeat Labut.jpg|Miracle is determined to defeat Labut The three girls are determined.jpg|Miracle glows with power Miracle grabs Felice's hand.jpg|Miracle holds Felice's hand The three girls hold hands.jpg|Miracle holding hands with the other Cures Mofurun joins the Cures.jpg|Miracle smiles as Mofurun joins her and the others The girls look at the Alexandrite.jpg|Miracle looks at the glowing Linkle Stone Alexandrite Miracle and Magical reach out for Felice.jpg|Miracle reaches out for Felice Cure Miracle Alexanite Form.png|Cure Miracle posing in her Alexandrite Style form TheOverTheranbowCuressmileatLabut.jpg|Miracle with the others Pretty Cure Extreme Rainbow.png|Miracle performs Extreme Rainbow Ruby Style (6) Miracle's Red Dress Appears.png|Miracle during her Ruby Style transformation (8) Miracle in her Dress and hair turns gold.png|Miracle during the Ruby transformation MiracleRubyTransformation4.png|"Our Miracle!" MiracleRubyTransformation.png|"Cure Miracle!" Miracle and Magical holding off Yokubaru.png|Miracle and Magical holding off the Yokubaru Ruby VS Gamettsu.jpg|Miracle and Magical fightning Gamettsu The_Cures_protecting_the_mascots.png|Miracle and Magical protecting Mofurun and Ha-chan Miracle and Magicial struggling to get up.jpg|Miracle struggles to stand up Miracle and Magical telling Felice to attack.jpg|Miracle with Magical telling Cure Felice to attack the Yokubaru after they used Ruby Passionale Ruby Group Transformation Feat. Cure Felice.png|Ruby group pose with Cure Felice Magical looks up at Miracle.jpg|Magical looks up at Miracle Miracle and Magical on the ground.jpg|Miracle on the ground Miracle blocks Labut.jpg|Miracle blocks Labut's attack (27)_RubyMiracle_will_Protect_Chirstmas.png MTPC_EP49_Ruby_forms.png Sapphire Style CureMiracleSapphirePose.jpg|Miracle poses in her Sapphire Style Saying their battle cry Sapphire.jpg|Miracle with Magical MahouTsukaiSapphireStyle.jpg|Miracle poses with Magical Maho girls sapphire forms All Stars.png|Cure Miracle with Cure Magical in their Sapphire Style forms in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Maho Girls Out in Public.png|Miracle fighting in her Sapphire Style Miracle being wrapped by the thread.jpg|Miracle trapped in the thread Miracle vows to protect the smartbook.jpg|Miracle vows to protect the Linkle Smartbook SapphireMiracle fights the Yokubaru.jpg|Miracle attacking the Yokubaru in episode 25 Felice ith Miracle and Magical.jpg|Miracle with Magical and Felice Magicaland Miracle tell Felice to use her attack.jpg|Miracle and Magical giving Felice the go-ahead to purify the Yokubaru Group Pose Sapphire.jpg|The Cures' finishing pose, Sapphire version (22) Miracle is hit by a Plumber Arrow.png|Miracle hit by the the plunger arrow (25) Miracle taking the Plumber Arrow out.png|Miracle yanking the plunger off her face (26) Miracle Trows it back.png|Miracle throws it back (27) Miracle Pay Back.png|Miracle kicking the Yokubaru again (30) Miracle N Magical Ringed.png|Miracle and Magical caught in the rings (32) Miracle N Magical Kick.png|Miracle and Magical kick it (33) Serious Miracle N Magical.png|Miracle and Magical about to break free (34) Miracle Ring Action.png|Miracle throws her ring (38) The cures ready to use their Attacks.png|The Cures prepare to attack Felice_and_Miracle_are_shocked.jpg Miracle_and_Felice_do_a_double_kick.jpg Felice_defending_Miracle_and_Magical.jpg The_Cures_prepare_to_attack.jpg Topaz Style Miracle about to land.jpg|Miracle about to land in her Topaz Style Miracle and Magical about to say their team name.jpg|Miracle saying the team name with Magical Topaz transformation.png|Miracle poses with Magical The orbs appear.png|Miracle, along with Magical, seeing the orbs before them The Cures defended by the shields.png|Miracle and Magical being protected by the shields The Cures surprised at their new powers.png|Miracle surprised at her new powers The Cures after jumping from the platforms.png|Miracle jumping off of the platform The Cures kicking the Yokubaru.png|Miracle and Magical kicking the Yokubaru Miracle goes in to hammer the Yokubaru.png|Miracle with her hammer The Cures surprised at seeing Ha-chan defend them.png|Miracle and Magical are surprised at seeing Ha-chan defending Mofurun Group Pose Topaz with Tiny Felice.jpg|The group poses with a still tiny Felice MTPC Everyone doing the ondo.jpg|The Cures and Mofuderella dancing to Ondo Group_Pose_Topaz_with_Regular_Sized_Felice.jpg Miracle_and_Magical_prepare_to_fight.png Miracle_hits_the_ball_with_her_hammer.png Miracle_gets_caught_in_a_net.png Xem trước ZsUCFC9.jpg|The preview poster featuring Cure Miracle with Magical, Mofurun and Ha-chan Mahou Girls Pretty Cure Scan.jpg|Magazine scan featuring art of the her Cure form and civilian form MTPC Scan II with Top Left showing Flora and Magical.jpg|Scan featuring more art of her Cure form Scan 3 Shows four Form Changes and Kid Costumes.jpg|Scan featuring her form changes Mahou Tsukai Civilians.png|Scan of her civilian forms in her witch outfit with Riko Thể_loại:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Thể_loại:Các thư viện ảnh Thể_loại:Bộ sưu tập